


Outtake: Completing the Bond

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Outtake from the Previous Timeline: Completing the Soul Bond





	

Harriet cursed viciously under her breath as she made her way out of Gringotts, file of evidence in hand. She had just found out the extent of the manipulations that made up her life and just how much of her trust she had misplaced. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore, who to trust; not after all that three standard tests from Gringotts had revealed.

 

Well that was a lie.

 

There were two people she knew without a doubt she could count on.

 

Her twins.

 

Fred and George.

 

Harri made a beeline to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, her head down to avoid recognition and her hands clutching the file close to her.

 

The second she opened the door Harri could feel herself relax. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever gods were listening that at least this light hearted haven stood strong in the face of the war. A few souls who were brave enough to venture out even under the threat of a raid were scattered through the shop, picking up items that would brighten their dreary world if even for a short time.

 

"Hey Verity." Harri called as she passed the register, "Are they still in?"

 

"Yeah." Verity replied, not looking up from where she was flipping through a well read magazine, "Last I saw they were in the workshop bagging a new batch of powders."

 

"Thanks." Harri said, walking confidently toward the back of the shop and slipping past the employee line. She rang the bell to alert the boys before slipping in quietly.

 

"Who is it?" Came Fred's voice as Harri came face to face with the blast proof wall that protected the door and finished products ready to head to the store room.

 

"Just me." Harri called, setting down the file and shucking her light jacket, "I just came back from Gringotts."

 

"How did it go?" George called, there was a shuffling in the back that Harriet knew was the twins moving around each other in their space without care.

 

"Terribly. This crap goes much deeper than we thought." Harri said, "We need to talk it over. I can make dinner tonight unless you have plans."

 

"We're always free for you Harriet." They said in unison.

 

Harri rubbed at her chest and smiled, "Alright then."

 

"We'll be done in a minute." George called.

 

"Then we'll head up to the apartment, Verity knows how to shut down." Fred continued.

 

"Tell us what took so long,"

 

"Long talk or not we expected you back an hour ago."

 

"I had to wait for the ritual chamber." Harri sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Do you remember me telling you about horcruxes?"

 

"Yeah." They returned.

 

"Apparently I had one in my scar."

 

"What?!" They exclaimed, Harri heard a soft whump and then Fred cursing softly.

 

"Careful Fred. No need to blow up the place over it." Harri said with a slight smile, she heard George snicker. "Anyway, the goblins did a ritual that took it out of me and destroyed it."

 

"Thank Merlin." George said, his voice sounding a bit closer.

 

"Yeah. Then they had to do another couple rituals, one to take the block off my magic and another to clear a whole bunch of bad potions out of me."

 

"Who bound your magic?" Fred asked in alarm.

 

"Dumbledore apparently." Harri said, glaring at the floor.

 

"And these potions you had to get cleared out?" Fred continued worriedly; they were definitely closer now, just on the other side of the wall.

 

"A whole bunch. Compulsion potions, loyalty potions, a love potion, and a potion to block my sou...." she stopped as the first red head stepped into view and they locked eyes. Harriet's breath left her and all she could do was stare dumbly, something was tugging harshly in her chest pulling her toward George who was standing there looking at her just as dumbfounded. George took one step toward her and she couldn't hold back any longer, they met in the middle where George pulled her tight against him before pressing his lips to hers. Fireworks exploded behind their eyes and Harri tried to get closer to him as his grip tightened around her.

 

"Georgie? Harriet? Are you two...." Fred froze at the sight that greeted him when he rounded the corner. George and Harri broke apart and Fred felt like he'd been socked in the gut when Harriet's eyes met his. George moved her slightly in his arms as Fred strode forward and claimed his own kiss from the breathless witch, a feeling of rightness bloomed in his chest and he settled his hands on her hips. He pulled back enough to look at her and took in her red cheeks and blown pupils, "What was that last potion they cleared from your system dearest."

 

"A soulmate bond suppression potion." Harriet said in a daze.

 

Fred and George's eyes met and sense of victory rang over their twin connection, "You're ours." They growled possessively in unison, tightening their grips on her.

 

Harriet blinked several times before blushing, "Idiots. I've been in love with you since the beginning of my fourth year. I've been yours for a while." She confessed.

 

"And we've loved you since we...."

 

"Snuck you down to Hogsmeade the first time." The twins replied.

 

"But we never thought..." George continued, kissing her shoulder.

 

"You'd want us back." Fred finished.

 

"Idiots." Harri said again, love pouring from her, "I'll always want you two."

 

There was a hot burning filling all of their chests and Fred swooped down to kiss Harri again, she leaned back into George and let out a breathy moan into Fred's kiss. George's hands started to move up her shirt, sending tingles through both of them at the unrestricted contact. George nibbled and sucked on her neck as Fred's hands joined his to explore Harri's lithe form, she all but melted under their ministrations, her panties dampening at an alarming rate. Harriet continued kissing Fred, her hands flying to his form, trying to feel his skin under his clothes. When Fred moved down to her neck Harri tilted her head to give him access and pull George into a kiss.

 

"Hey guys?" A shout interrupted them, all three froze.

 

George cleared his throat lightly, "Yes Verity?"

 

"We have someone asking for a gold pygmy puff. Where did you move the changer potion?" Verity called.

 

Harriet's face burned red and she dropped her head forward onto Fred's chest, "I should never have suggested personalizing the puffs as an option." She muttered, George chuckled lightly into her hair.

 

"We moved it under the register after the last batch was spilt." Fred called, he leaned down and sucked on one of Harri's collar bones, she inhaled sharply.

 

"Go ahead and shut down early once the store is clear Verity." George called, "We're going upstairs."

 

"All three of you huh?" Verity teased, Harri's blush deepened, "About time!" Called her retreating voice.

 

"Damn right." Fred growled.

 

Harri smacked at his arm playfully, "You guys could have said something at anytime."

 

"And why didn't you say anything?" George asked as he pressed kisses along her jaw.

 

"I wasn't going to lose you guys for the off chance that you both wanted a scrappy, needy witch currently wanted by half of Britain." Harri said softly.

 

"And we thought you saw us only as friends." Fred replied.

 

Harri shook her head slowly before Fred captured her mouth again and George started to ruck up her shirt. The burning in their chest urged them along and when Harriet's magic surged around them enough to banish the twins shirts she knew they had to move. She broke from Fred's mouth, "Upstairs." She said breathily as the twins were attacking her neck, "Before I set off all the fireworks by accident."

 

"Oh, we'll make you set off fireworks alright." Fred grinned.

 

George laughed and Harri broke away from him with a giggle, "Dear Merlin that was cheesy Fred." He chuckled and the twins pressed close to her before apparating her up to their room. "All these years and you guys still can't sleep without one another." Harri said with a soft smile as she took it the king size bed situated in the center of the room.

 

"Never slept right without him." George murmured into Harri's mouth as they drew her over to the bed.

 

The burning in their chest urged them closer and Harriet's magic rose around them, seconds later the twins' own magic met hers and they all moaned at the feel of their power intertwining. They fell into bed together, their minds going fuzzy as the magic of the long suppressed bond swamped them; feeling more and more complete as they joined together for the first time. They weren't aware of much that first joining; all they knew was that once the finished, they were one.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Outtake: Ron's Proposal.
> 
> I'm using these as ways to get over writers block so feel free to tell me what you want to see from the other timeline in the comments!


End file.
